


Mahogany Cake with Fudge Frosting

by vassalady



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Getting Together, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy receives a cake from Angie. Turns out it's more than just a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahogany Cake with Fudge Frosting

Someone knocked at the door.

“Peggy, you in?”

With confidential papers strewn across her bed, this was not an ideal time for visitors. Peggy thought for a brief moment about not answering at all; however, she did need a bit of a break. 

“Just a minute!” she said as she shoved papers into folders. The lot got tossed underneath her mattress. She gave one last sweep of the room. Perfect. Nothing suspicious or out of place.

After one more moment to pat down her hair, Peggy pulled open the door to greet Angie with a smile. Before she could say a word, however, Angie pushed her way through with a, “Quick, I think I hear Miss Fry coming.”

Angie held a moderately sized box. Some of kind of contraband, most likely. Peggy shook her head in amusement and shut the door.

“So what brings you over?” she asked. Angie placed the box on Peggy’s bed and started glancing over her dresser and vanity.

“Hey, you got any plates in here?”

“Unfortunately not.” Peggy stopped Angie’s snooping by stepping in front of her gaze and giving her with a pointed look.

“Thought you’d at least have plates, English.” Angie shrugged and returned to the bed. “Well, it’ll be a bit messy, but I think we can manage.”

“And what, pray tell, are we managing?”

Angie patted the bed. “Sit down and see.”

Angie placed the box in Peggy’s lap and urged her to open it. Not quite sure what to expect when it came to Angie’s little gifts, Peggy opened the box slowly. Inside was a chocolate cake. Peggy couldn’t quite call it beautiful. Some of the frosting had been scraped off on the sides of the box, and the piped decoration on top was smashed; yet Peggy found herself unbelievably touched.

Angie started talking before Peggy could say anything. “Tomorrow’s Valentine’s, you know, and I don’t have anyone to send a card to, and I didn’t think you did either, so I thought, hey, why not a cake? I actually made this for my first boyfriend several years ago, but ma, she didn’t think I should.” Angie shrugged a shoulder as she talked. Although she could talk for long stretches without interruption, there was a nervous edge to her chatter. “I mean, the war wasn’t on yet, but he was German, and even with a lot of pro-German support still, ma thought it was a bit much, you know, an Italian girl and a German boy? Anyway, it didn’t really turn out then, but I’ve gotten a lot better.” Angie grinned and nudged Peggy’s shoulder. “Go on, try it.”

“I’m not usually much one for chocolate,” Peggy said.

Immediately, Angie’s face fell. “Oh. Uh, guess I should have asked first, huh?” Angie twisted her hands together, her panic growing. “I mean, I thought, who doesn’t like chocolate, but you know, you don’t have to eat it, I’ll just-”

Angie tried to take the box away, but Peggy lifted it out of her reach. “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to try it. You made it, and I assume, smuggled it in here.”

Angie gave her a shaky laugh. “Between my knees. That’s why, the uh, frosting’s kinda off.”

Lacking anything resembling utensils, Peggy stuck her fingers into the gooey frosting and dug out a chunk of cake. It crumbled between her fingers, and she ate the chunk in one bite. The taste of chocolate flooded her mouth. The frosting was thick and fudgey, and the cake itself was moist and rich.

Mouth still full, she said, “Angie, this is amazing.”

“Really?” Angie’s cheeks turned pink. “Thanks.”

Peggy smiled as she took another bite. She offered the box to Angie, who dug in eagerly.

They ended up with fingers and mouths covered in chocolate, and when Angie pointed out the bit of chocolate on Peggy’s nose, they broke out into delighted laughter.

“Thank you,” Peggy said. “This has to be the most interesting way I’ve eaten a cake, but a bit messy.”

“Don’t worry, English, I’ll be sure to bring some things over next time.”

Peggy licked off the last of the frosting from her fingers. She felt lighter than she had in a long time. She smiled at Angie again. “Thank you.”

“You stuck on that, or something?” Angie said as she returned the smile.

“I think I needed this,” Peggy said. “Work’s been… well.”

Angie raised her hands. “Hey, you don’t gotta tell me. Good to see you smile again though.” Angie bumped Peggy’s shoulder with her own once more. “Don’t seem to do it much these days. Not a real smile anyway.”

Angie washed her hands in Peggy’s sink before heading back to her room. She told Peggy to keep the rest of the cake. Angie lingered in the door for just a moment longer, looking like she wanted to say something, but then she waved and said, “See you tomorrow, English.”

Alone, Peggy sat at her vanity looking at the cake box. She chuckled slightly, thinking of Angie taking bites of the cake. She pictured her making it in the diner kitchen when it closed. How she got the cake inside the Griffith was another matter entirely, and Peggy would have to ask exactly how she did it. The information would certainly be useful.

Peggy was more than touched by the gesture. And she hadn’t anything to give Angie in return. Peggy couldn’t pull off anything like a chocolate cake. However, tomorrow was Valentine’s Day. Maybe there was something she could do.

Although it was a foolish idea, Peggy scrounged her apartment for spare paper and a pen.

She didn’t have much to work with, but she spent the next hour drawing little flowers and curlycues across the paper.. Satisfied at last, Peggy slipped out of her room and quietly pushed it under Angie’s door.

Peggy took one last look at the cake box before she went to bed.

\--

It wasn’t quite yet morning when there was another knock on her door. This one was much quieter than earlier.

Peggy was awake in an instant, hyper aware of her surroundings. She clutched the pocket knife she kept under her pillow and waited.

“Peggy?”

Angie’s voice. Peggy relaxed with a sigh. She grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on as she let Angie in. 

“It’s not even five o’clock yet,” Peggy said in a hushed tone. “What are you doing here?”

Angie bit her lip, looking down for a moment. Her hair was down around her shoulders; some of it fell in front of her face. “You gave me this, right?”

Angie pulled Peggy’s card out of her own dressing gown pocket. Peggy hadn’t signed it, but it had been unlikely that Angie wouldn’t have figured it out.

Peggy sighed. “Yes,” she said at last. “I know it’s not much, but…”

Angie flushed all of a sudden. “I don’t know, I think secret valentines are just about as romantic as one gets.”

Peggy laughed lightly. “Not very secret though, was it?”

Angie chewed her lip for a moment. She stared at Peggy, her gaze intense, and there was a familiar rush of warmth that ran through Peggy. She caught herself taking a sharp breath inward.

“It’s, I mean, if it’s nothing, then I guess I should go, but-” Angie said. She twirled the card in her hands as she spoke, but her movements were careful enough to not bend it.

“We can finish the cake,” Peggy cut in. “If you’d like to stay for awhile.”

Angie’s blush deepened. “Yeah,” she said. “I’d like that.”

Peggy could only imagine she looked as breathless as she felt. She escorted Angie to the bed and joined her with the cake.

Peggy held the box in her lap, not sure where to go from here. “No plates,” she said.

Angie laughed. “If I’d known…”

“Well, we did without before…” Peggy opened the box. The remaining cake was half-crumbled. “Or. Maybe not.”

“Peggy?” Angie spoke softly in Peggy’s ear. Peggy swallowed. This was ridiculous. She was acting worse than a nervous child.

She felt Angie’s hand touch hers, and Peggy let out the breath she was holding. She let Angie take the box away and set it to the side.

Angie opened her mouth, but Peggy spoke before she could say anything. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Angie looked surprised for only a second. Her expression melted into a happy grin. “I’d like that.”

Peggy leaned in and pressed her mouth to Angie’s. Angie made a little noise, and then her hands were on Peggy’s shoulders, pulling her in closer. Angie’s mouth fell open, and Peggy ran her hands through Angie’s hair.

They were both panting when they separated. Peggy’s heart fluttered, and she felt flushed. Angie looked like Peggy felt.

“That was nice,” Angie said. Her tongue swiped across her bottom lip.

“Yes,” Peggy said. She placed a hand against Angie’s cheek. Angie leaned into the touch with a warm smile.

“I could get used to this.”

Peggy could, too. The prospect both thrilled and terrified her.

For now, though, she opted for kissing Angie again, and the rest of the night was full of chocolate cake and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Every week for Agent Carter, I've been baking a vintage recipe. For my adventures making mahogany cake with fudge frosting, [go here](http://vassalady.tumblr.com/post/110682752400). If you just want the recipe, you can find it [here](http://www.recipelink.com/msgbrd/board_1/2008/AUG/7661.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Mahogany Cake with Fudge Frosting (Two Slices Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424436) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid), [lavenderfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost), [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady)




End file.
